Wiki-Nui Diskussion:Leitung
Zu Rollbacks: Es gibt bis jetzt 2 Rollbacks (Diese Zahl wird sich noch vergrößern)- wieso vergrößern, dafür hat keiner bis jetzt keinen richtigen Beweis z.B. Gibt es insgesamt 5 richtig aktive Benutzer, das sind: Nath, Bima, Skorpi, Luzi und ich. 2 davon sind admins, einer wird es noch, einer davon(ich) bin dann Rollback und Luzi wird möglicherweise einer. Damit vergrößert sich nichts und dass wir noch sehr aktive Benutzer dazu kriegen ist eher unwahrscheinlich aber selbst wenn haben wir dann ja geschätzt noch 3 aktive Benutzer und davon muss ja nicht jeder gleich in die Leitung..... nur mal so am Rande gesagt XD =P center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 16:36, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) TN sollte zumindest ein rollback werden - TobiasB8 ist auch nicht gerade inaktiv. Zur Not schlage ich noch Lesovikk520 vor. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:38, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Toa-Nuva ist zwar ein guter Benutzer und hat wenn er eine Entscheidungen trifft gute Begründungen aber auf der Seite steht man sollte um ein Leiter (also jetzt mal Rollback) zu sein aktiv sein und T-N ist eher weniger aktiv. TobiasB8 ist aktiv aber es muss je nicht mehr als die Hälfte der aktiven Benutzer Teil der Leitung des Wikis sein. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 16:44, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) TN kann ein Rollback werden; er ist regelmäßig da, aber nicht solange - ist nur noch die Frage, ob er Sonntag um ein Uhr zeit hat... aber es sollen mehr Rollbacks als Admins sein - das war die Vorgabe, daran halten wir uns. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:49, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Aber es sollten weniger Rollbacks als aktive Benutzer sein und wenn das alles in einem als Absicht haben dürfte man dich ja auch nicht zum Admin machen und das willst du ja auch nicht. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 16:51, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Können wir was dafür, wenn es nur verblödete Leute gibt, die hierher kommen und Sch##ße schreiben? Nein. Können wir was dafür, wenn es Missverständnisse unter den Benutzern gibt? Ja. Deshalb mehr Rollbacks, durch diese "Beförderung" wird man vielleicht auch etwas motiviert, okay, ich wurde es nicht, da Bima mir schon oft sagte, dass ich das Zeug zum Admin habe... Mehr Motivation = Mehr Lust = Mehr Aktivität = Mehr Arbeiten = Mehr Absprache! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:55, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Motivation kann man auch kriegen ohne Rollback zu werden, wäre dies der Fall könnte ja jeder sagen:"Hey ich brauch Motivation macht mich zum Rollback!" und das wäre ja auch absoluter Schwachsinn! Und Missverständnisse können ja auch bei einer eher kleineren aktiven Community(also mal eher von aktiven Benutzern und nicht-Rollbacks und nicht-Admins gesprochen) bei 3 aktiven Admins und einem Rollback gelöst werden. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 16:58, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du auf diese Weise motiviert wirst, indem du anderen sagst, dass sie etwas ändern sollen und dich danach besser fühlst... naja, dazu muss ich mich net mehr äußern... diese Interpretation von dir war absoluter Schwachsinn!!! Was die anderen Missverständnisse angeht... gut, nehmen wir an ein Admin im Urlaub, ein Admin im Krankenhaus, der nächste so offline, der Rollback auch... es gibt auch Situationen am Tag, an denen alle vier offline sind. Holen wir einen fünften dazu, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit geringer. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:03, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wenn mal ein z.B. Rollback off ist kann der mit der frage warten und später wird das Problem gelöst. Und wie gesagt kann man auch ohne Rollback zu werden motiviert werden! center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 17:06, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) #Verarschen kann ich mich selbst. Hör auf meine Kommentare zu bearbeiten! #Kann man... aber jeder hat einen anderen Charakter. Schluss, aus, ende. Du wiederholst dich und siehst nicht ein, dass du dauernd nur das gleiche sagst!!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:42, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt isses mir so langsam sch**ß egal XD center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 19:09, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mir nur die Hälfte durchgelesen, dann hats mir gereicht. Ich stehe auf der Seite von Kailani. Auf der Seite steht zwar, dass die Meinung von Admins vorrang hat, aber ich denke nicht, dass Nath mich bei solchen Entscheidungen mehr einbezieht. Und unter aktive Benutzer verstehe ich, dass dieser Benutzer schon seit längerer Zeit hier im Wiki ist, regelmäßig Artikel überarbeitet oder neue Erstellt, die eine gute Qualität haben. Der einzige der das meiner Meinung nach macht ist Skorpi, weshalb ich ihn am ehesten zum Admin machen würde, obwohl ich finde, dass wir gar keine mehr nötig haben. Ich bin auch dagegen, dass es mehrere Rollbacks gibt, da es in letzter Zeit fast gar keinen Vandalismus gab. Und wenn das wieder der Fall wird dann haben wir ja schon zwei rollbacks, also was will man mehr. Das ist meine Meinung und ich werde sie auch nicht ändern. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 08:27, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Bemerkung noch. Letztens war doch das mit den Artikeln über Kämpfe. Da hat Nath gesagt, dass es für soetwas Abstimmungen gibt. Wieso gibt es keine Abstimmung bei diesem Thema, das vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel wichtiger ist? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 08:30, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Man kann dazu kaum eine Abstimmung machen weil dann die Benutzer für z.B. Skorpi wären, da diese ja Rollbakcs werden wollen. Und da es grade 2(Skorpi und Nath) zu 2(Bima und ich) steht sollte man den wissen der das Wiki gegründet hat, egal ob man erst in einem Monat eine Antwort kriegt! Der Tech! center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 13:45, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schon wieder diese Diskussion? Zu den Aktiven Benutzern: Ich habe bereits angefangen - angefangen - mit Bima darüber zu diskutieren, wie wir mehr Nutzer ins Wiki locken. Und das werden wir auch tun. Zu TN: Er wird - falls er zustimmt - Rollback werden. Zu den Bestimmer-Rechten: Ich habe ja gerade vor, Bima (und Skorpi) mehr einzubeziehen. Zu dem Tech: Das ist keine gute Idee. Ich meine, nur weil er das Wiki gegründet hat muss er nicht alles meisterhaft entscheiden können, außerdem - und vor allem - wird er gar nicht wissen, was hier eigentlich genau Sache ist, weil er so inaktiv ist. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:19, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Rollbacks Ich werde ab jetzt für weit mehr Dinge abstimmen lassen. Aber ich finde es ... ein bisschen seltsam von besonders Kailani, jetzt so gegen die Ernennung von Rollbacks vorzugehen. Hätte ich es nicht getan, wärest du jetzt kein Rollback! Ähnlich mit Bima. Warum bist du Admin? Ich hätte das Wiki allein weiterleiten können, zumindest noch für einige Monate, und dann wäre auch Skorpi soweit gewesen. Sollte sich alles noch wenden, kann ich alle Rollbacks wieder zurücksetzen. Ich bezweifle das aber, denn das ist nicht mein Plan. Dieses Wiki soll - so plane ich es, es ist noch nicht abgeschlossen - zu einer Art Demokratie werden; so etwas wie im BS01, wo die Admins schon fertige Abstimmungen zurücksetzen weil ihnen das nicht gefällt will ich nicht (mehr) haben. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:32, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Warum ich Admin bin? Ok. Ich habe von Anfang an, als ich mich hier Angemeldet habe nur darauf hingearbeitet Admin zu werden. Die ganze Zeit, ich hab sogar nachgefragt wie man Admin wird. Ich sag ja auch, dass ich das Wiki allein leiten kann, weil es sowieso nicht so viele aktive Benutzer gibt. Meiner Meinung nach ist es einfach unsinnig alle aktiven Benutzer zu Rollbacks oder Admins zu machen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:52, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zu TN: Er wird - falls er zustimmt - Rollback werden. - Danke für das Angebot - aber ich beteilige mich ja nur noch an den Diskussionen und ähnlichem, und da gibt es nicht viel Vandalismus rückgängig zu machen... Mit anderen Worten: Nein danke! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 21:50, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Okay. Bima, langsam scheinst du mir nur wie jemand, der seine Macht nicht verlieren will. Ich habe einen Plan, auch neue Werbemöglichkeiten gefunden, und ich werde sie wahrscheinlich auch umsetzen. Ich werde außer Skorpi keinen Admin mehr ernennen. Und ich beabsichtige nicht, mehr als 5 Rollbacks zu haben. Finde dich damit zurecht. Nath/87.122.72.187 12:24, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Und Kailani scheint mir langsam wie eine, die durch die Beförderung zum Rollback sich wohl wie ein Bürokrat fühlt. Wenn ich mir heute dein verhalten und deine Vorwürfe gegenüber Nath anschaue, fall ich lachend vom Stuhl. Ala Rollback hat man nur etwas mehr im Wiki zu sagen und man muss gegen den Vandalismus kämpfen... aber du verursachst hier noch schlimmeres - eine schlechte Stimmung. Ich fühl mich hier nicht mehr wohl, nach den Vorwürfen hat sich Nath gebessert, aber euch kann man ja nix vorwerfern. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 12:48, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ganz ehrlich, Skorpi, du scheinst mir wie jemand der unbedingt Admin werden will und damals sagtest du mal, dass du kein Admin werden willst, gut Meinungen ändern sich aber du hast dich ziemlich verändert! Ich fühle mich keines Wegs wie ein Bürokrat, ich vertrete nur meine Meinung und mehr nicht! center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 13:28, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) #Das hast du falsch verstanden - ich lehne nicht ab Admin zu werden, hatte mir aber auch nie ans ziel gesetzt einer zuwerden #Wenn du dich nicht wie ein Bürokrat fühlst, was dann? Man vertritt seine Meinung nicht mit Beleidigungen. Lächerlich finde ich es von dir, dass Bima dich ermahnt und du nicht mal weißt, um was es geht, als könnte sich dir keiner im Weg stellen. #Alles was du damals zu Nath gesagt hast trifft heute bei dir zu - nur das du es nicht umsetzen kannst #Wenn du hier nur deine Meinung vertreten wollen würdest, dan würdest du auch vielleicht mal deine eigene Meinung überprüfen, alls Argumente, die du (und Bima) genannt haben gehören in die Grundschule. (nichts gegen euch, 1. bis 4. Klässler) #Ich werde mich aus dem Wiki zurückziehen, ich darf hier ja noch nicht mal Umgangssprache verwenden, außerdem merke ich, dass meine Probleme sich bei mir negativ auswirken lassen. Da ihr darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen könnt, werde ich mich zurückziehen für ein paar Wochen und vielleicht mal den einen oder anderen Artikel überarbeiten. Aber wesentlich weniger als vorher, außerdem halte ich mich aus Diskussionen raus. Würdet ihr wenigstens auch mal versuchen, die anderen Kommentare zu verstehen, würde ich bleiben. So ist das alles Kinderkram. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:55, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wir alle sind scheibar etwas genervt. Skorpi, ich bitte dich nicht zu gehen; das mit dem Idioten finde ich nicht schlimm und ich werde auch hier niemanden wie ein Kindergartenkind behandeln lassen. Aber wenn du gehst - wenn du gehst - dann wird alles für mich nur noch schlimmer. Ich habe auch meine Pläne. Kailani: ich finde es gut wenn du dich hier so engagiert beteiligst, aber passe bitte auf dass du und Skorpi den Streit nicht zu hoch schraubt sodass sich nachher zwei verfeindete Seiten gegenüberstehen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:05, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Was stimmt? Hier in Wiki-Nui Leitung steht das Bioniclemaster kein Admin mehr wäre und in Wiki-Nui Admins steht das er nur inaktiv wäre.... Was stimmt? [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Er war Admin. Der Rang wurde ihm genommen, dh. er ist zurückgetreten. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:27, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC)